youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Jordan
Aaron Jordan Green Lantern (Sector 2814) (This Character Belongs to Great Expectations) History "In brightest day, In blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, Beware my power...Green Lantern's Light!" Aaron Banks was born on April 3 in Hawaii. His mother, who had super strength, died when he was very young, so he was raised by his father, Hal Jordan, the green lantern for earth. He discovered his super-strength powers at age 10. His dad passed the ring down to him shortly after, when the ring zoomed off his finger and into Aaron's finger one day. His father decided to retire from the justice league, but he still began teaching his son. When Aaron turned 14, he was assigned to a mission in Happy Harbor. He met a girl named Zen and the two became good friends. He deicded to stay there and help defend the city from the Injustice League. They soon kidnapped him and brainwashed him, he turned evil but pretended to be nice as they ordered him to be. Pretending to be a hero, he willingly joined the Young Justice two years later. He was discovered, however, and now lives at the Injustice League HQ. |- | Other |- | |} Appearance Appearance Aaron is a very buff, tall young man with red/orange hair and green eyes. In his mission clothing, he wears a sleeveless green lantern outfit with black finger gloves, black pants, and a green shirt with his logo on it. In his casual wear, he usually wears green t-shirts with the sleeves cut off and dark cargo pants. His hair is often messy.> Personality Personality Aaron was humorous, adventurous, and loved to hang out with his fellow superhero friend Zen at the beach. After the brainwashing however, he became cold, cunning, and manipulative. He was brainwashed into thinking his only mission in life is to destroy the Young Justice and eventually destroy the justice League for the Injustice League. He also thinks the Injustice League are his ony 'family'. He is mysterious, tricky, and overall very shady. Possessions Possessions WIP Alex has a standard Green Lantern and Green Lantern Power Ring. Powers Powers *Energy Projection - The ring can be used to fire blasts of Oan energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The ring can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. *Force Field - The ring can create various force fields of various sizes and shapes to protect the wearer and others around him. With the cosmic scope of a Green Lantern's duties, it is only natural that the power ring is designed for operation in space. The ring creates a force field around the wearer, protecting him/her/it from the hazards of the void including filtration of stellar radiation and microscopic particulate matter which would ordinarily be fatal should the space debris strike the ring wielder at high speeds. *Energy Constructs - The ring can form constructs of Oan energy. The primary function of the Power Ring is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A Green Lantern can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of bright green energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a Green Lantern is fueling it with their willpower. *Flight - By the manipulation of anti-gravitons and directed molecular movement, the ring allows the user to fly at incredible speeds. In atmosphere, a Green Lantern has been known to fly as fast as Mach 10 in atmosphere by creating an aerodynamic envelope around his body. *Superhuman Strength - While not superstrength of the conventional sense, a Lantern while using constructs created by the ring becomes capable of lifting/moving tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Weakness Weakness *Mental Instability Protocol - Drug use, neural interference, vertigo or other forms of mental incapacitation can render the wearer unable to use their ring. *Recharge Protocol - Formerly, the rings needed to be charged after a period of one planetary axial rotation (dependent on each ring's location), regardless of how often it was used. Currently, the rings retain a charge until they run out of power. *Vibrational Interference - If a vibration from a device is set to a certain speed, it causes the ring to function only in miniature, so that if the user wanted to make hands to grab something, the hands would be too small to grab it. A clock has been seen to do this. Relationships Relationships ---- Category:Male Category:Villain Category:Wanted Category:Injustice League Category:Spy Category:Traitor Category:Lantern Category:Green Lantern